<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бану Нахида. by gingercider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824343">Бану Нахида.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider'>gingercider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Нари вырывается из глубокого сна и почти ждёт, что заметит блеск его глаз где-нибудь в удушающей темноте Дэвабада.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darayavahoush e-Afshin/Nahri e-Nahid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бану Нахида.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325079">Banu Nahida.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/clarity">clarity (gingercider)</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Песня: The Moon and the Nightspirit — Ősforrás.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      «Дара».<br/>
      Его имя привычно ложится ей на язык. Нари снова говорит во сне — и снова зовёт его. Если бы она только знала…<br/>
      <em>То что? Что бы ты сделала, мелкая воровка и самозванка, на которую <b>он</b> возложил титул бану Нахиды?</em><br/>
      Нари вырывается из глубокого сна и <em>почти ждёт</em>, что заметит блеск его глаз где-нибудь в удушающей темноте Дэвабада. Но Дары больше нет. Говорит себе тихо:<br/>
      — Его больше нет.<br/>
      И еле справляется с болью в груди.</p><p>      Дара умел быть незаменимым. Ни у кого больше не было его прищура, его наглой улыбки, никто больше не таскал с собой целый арсенал, никто не носил в взгляде столько нежности для неё. Дара был <b>её Афшином</b> — и она столько раз уже успела подумать, что его не заслуживала.<br/>
      Дара умел быть раздражающим. Когда в очередной раз бубнил вздор о шафитах, о джиннах, когда отказал ей, потому что думал о ней, в первую очередь, как о последней Нахиде. Нари не думала, что в принципе может так злиться, как злилась тогда.<br/>
      Дара… умел быть пугающим. Нари не всегда признавала это, но всегда знала: Дара опасен. Только не для неё. Она не могла даже на секунду помыслить, что он мог причинить ей вред. Просто не могла.<br/>
      <em>Это уничтожило бы тебя, каирская нищенка?<br/>
</em>       Дара герой, отдавший всё, что у него было — и свою жизнь — за свой народ, за свои идеалы. Не его вина, что эту войну они проиграли, правда?<br/>
      Дара чудовище, прозванное Бичом, и всё это оружие он носил не для красоты. Дара убивал, и Нари знала это и принимала это. Так, как только могла.<br/>
      И когда он взял Али в заложники, когда её Дара, её Афшин, <b>вынудил</b> её пойти за ним, Нари в полной мере ощутила, чего стоят ей все эти чувства. Её будто холодной водой тогда окатили. Но это неважно, теперь всё совершенно неважно, потому что это был Дара.<br/>
      Потому что теперь его нет.<br/>
      Всё, что может она сейчас, одинокая мошенница, чьё положение в Дэвабаде слишком, <em>слишком</em> хлипко, — это стать кем-то, похожим на Дару, и Нари не сомневалась, что станет.<br/>
      И тогда Дэвабад позавидует Кви-Цзы.</p><p>      Рассвет приближался. Ну же, вставай и улыбнись новому дню, бану Нахида.<br/>
      Тебя ждёт много дел.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>